diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Das Siegel/Abenteuer
Auszüge aus dem Siegelarchiv Ein Tauren, sein Schild und ein Speiseplan von Hegel Nebelhuf left|Passbild HegelMein Name ist Hegel Nebelhuf, und ich bin der dritte Sohn von Gwenna und Aiden Nebelhuf. Gwenna ist die Tochter von Biro und Jokin Feuerwind, Aiden der Sohn von Oppir und Gul Nebelhuf. Biro ist die Tochter von Mulim und Hommes Neumond, Jokin der Sohn von Romol und Hennanna Feuerwind. Oppir ist die Tochter von Oloi und Hegel Falkenschnabel, Gul der Sohn von Grosso und Binkor Nebelhuf. Mulim ist die Tochter von.. ähm *räuspert sich*... wenn ich so recht überlege ist, es vielleicht doch nicht so aufregend meine Vorfahren bis in die 16. Generation aufzuzählen. Ich habe zuletzt in Orgrimmar festgestellt, dass das Interesse daran unter Umständen doch nicht so groß ist wie ich erwartet hätte. Nun gut - ihr wisst nicht was ihr verpasst! Jedenfalls war ich Beschützer meiner Herde, und nun bin ich ausgezogen um einer größeren Herde anzugehören - dem Siegel. Ich bin in ärmlichen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen. Also um genau zu sein ist meine Familie früher eine angesehene reiche Familie gewesen. Aber aus einem nicht ganz klaren Grund sind wir wohl verarmt - ich kenne mich mit solchen Dingen nicht gut aus. Jedenfalls hat mein Vater gemeint, ich könnte mich nach einer anderen Herde umsehen, die ich beschütze, sonst könnte es passieren, dass ich verhungere. Wenn ich nämlich etwas wirklich gut kann, dann ist das essen und meinen Schild beschützend vor meine Herde zu halten. Man will ja schließlich, dass die Herde in Ruhe essen kann, nicht? Auf Grund der Tatsache, dass ich so gerne vom Boden esse, komme ich immer wieder mit leckeren Blumen in Kontakt, und nachdem ich festgestellt habe, dass es Tauren gibt, die aus leckeren Blumen nicht nur leckere Salate machen können, sondern auch leckere Tränke, habe ich mich dazu entschieden den Beruf des Alchemisten einzuschlagen. Manchmal schlabbere ich jetzt die Heiltränke obwohl es gar nicht nötig wäre. Schmeckt ja auch gut!!! Und wenn ich über all das so nachdenke bekomme ich Hunger. Egal wo war ich stehengeblieben? Achja, beim Essen.... oder? Nein... ich wollte etwas über meinen Schild erzählen. Mein Schild ist mein absolutes Lieblingswerkzeug. Es kann vermutlich nur ein Krieger verstehen, aber ihr glaubt vermutlich gar nicht wie wild ich meine Gegner mache indem ich ihnen mit meinem Schild auf die Nase schlage. Das tut so uuuunglaublich weh, das kann man sich gar nicht so richtig vorstellen. Ich bin einmal nach einer halben Wiese auf meinem Schild eingeschlafen. Ich hab mein Gesicht zwei Tage nicht gespürt. Mein zweitliebstes Werkzeug sind meine Zähne. Ich kann wirklich gut Gräser und Blumen mit meinen Zähnen zermalmen. Mein drittliebstes Werkzeug ist meine Axt. Damit spalte ich die Schädel meiner Gegner wie reife Wassermelonen... mjamm. Also Wassermelonen mag ich auch sehr gerne. Allerdings nur wenn sie reif und richtig schön fruchtig sind. Manchmal trinke ich sogar Melonensaft! Was solltet ihr sonst noch über mich wissen...? Also: ich esse kein Fleisch. Nicht weils mir nicht schmeckt... ich vertrage es einfach nicht so gut. Glaubt mir... ihr wollt die Einzelheiten nicht wissen. Beschützer bin ich seit einigen Jahren. Früher wenn mich die anderen Kälber gehänselt haben und mir böswillige Spitznamen gegeben haben, habe ich immer mit Dung und Schilf, Schilde und Äxte gebastelt und es den Fratzen so richtig gezeigt. Nach einiger Zeit haben sie es nicht mehr gewagt mich "Heuschrecken Hegel" und "Nethermagen" zu nennen, sondern hatten echten Respekt vor mir. Nun denn, ich bin seit einigen Tagen von zu Hause weg, habe bisher ein paar Abenteuer erlebt und hoffe mit Euch gemeinsam ein paar interessante Dinge zu tun. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl für die Zukunft! Ich denke es geht aufwärts! Möge euch die Erdenmutter schützen und immer mit genügend Gras versorgen! Hegel Nebelhuf ---- Evangelium nach Doloreliàne von Doloreliàne, Erste Prophetin der Erdnuss right|DoloEine Elfe in voller Plattenrüstung betritt die Gildenhallen. An ihrer Paladinrüstung sind an den verschiedendsten Stellen scheinbar willkürlich Pergamentstreifen angebracht, die voll von Textzeilen sind, deren Sinn euch aber auf die Schnelle verborgen bleibt. Die ganze Zeit ist sie von einer schwach leuchtenden Aura umgeben und wird von einem kleinen Vogel umschwirrt - entweder scheint sie dies jedoch nicht zu bemerken, oder es stört sie nicht. An der Wand angekommen, die schon voll von wichtigen und weniger wichtigen Mitteilungen aller Art ist, hängt sie eine lange Schrift auf, geschrieben in säuberlicher und hübscher Schrift (das Einzige was stört sind vereinzelte Primzahlen am Rand des Pergaments): Ich grüße die Gemeinschaft der Reißzwecke und mit ihr alle Hörner, Hauer, Strichmänner, Grüne und Zahlen die daran teilhaben. Ich habe mich eine Zeit zurückgezogen um meine innere und äußere Reserve zu finden und zurückzuerobern. Diese Zeit hat meine Augen freigemacht und nun sehe ich gerader als jemals zuvor. Ich wurde nicht erleuchtet, denn leuchten tat ich schon vorher. Ich will mit dem folgenden niemandem heisses Licht in die Augen schütten, das Zentrum (siehe unten) ist immer vor uns, wo ihr letztendlich hinblickt ist eure Sache. Nichtsdesdotrotz hier einige Grundsätze die ich in mir und in allem gefunden habe: I. In der Mitte von allem liegt das Zentrum. Dieses Zentrum leuchtet, daher werde ich es oft als "Licht" bezeichnen, auch wenn längst nicht alles Licht ist, was leuchtet. II. Im Reinzustand der Welt dient das Licht allem und alles dient dem Licht. Wer dem Licht entgegenwirkt, wirkt also dem Reinzustand der Welt entgegen und sollte daran gehindert werden. - Durch Geist, und sollte dies nicht helfen durch Körper (Division, Integration etc.). III. Die Natur dieses Zentrums, des Lichts, schließt alles mit ein, es ist also egal ob man es als Licht, Schatten, Mutter, Blut, Schnee, Klinge, Herz, Baum oder sonstetwas sieht. Wie angedeutet ist "Licht" nur eine unzureichende Beschreibung für das wovon ich rede, doch fehlt mir die passende Zunge um es durchsichtiger auszudrücken. Wer sich an der Bezeichnung dafür aufhängt, hängt mit sich auch alle anderen auf, ich bitte also das zu unterlassen. Wichtig ist, den Kräften entgegenzuwirken, die dem Reinzustand entgegenwirken, was im Moment hauptsächlich den schwelenden Schlachtzug und den Unkönig in seiner Unherrschaft einschließt, jedoch zusammen mit einer unbestimmten Menge weiterer kleiner Nägel und Dolche. IV. Das Licht beziehungsweise Zentrum ist zu diesen Zeiten nicht vollständig erreichbar; selbst ich habe es nur durch Milch gesehen. Es gibt jedoch Dinge, die dieses Licht verkörpern, eines davon ist die Erdnuss. Sie nährt Körper und Geist und steht mit zwei Kammern für die verbundene Dualität, Licht und Schatten, Leben und Tod, Existenz und Nichtexistenz, Erschaffen und Zerstören, Positiv und Negativ, Eins und Null. Ich sehe es als meine Aufgabe diese Köpfe auf die Hälse aller harten und weichen Hände zu heben, jedoch nicht mit Körper, sondern mit Geist. Daher zwinge ich niemanden, mir seinen Kopf zu öffnen, wer jedoch Rat, Licht und Erdnüsse sucht ist jederzeit willkommen sich bei mir die Augen putzen zu lassen. Licht und Freude beim Zerstören und Schaffen Doloreliàne -erste Prophetin der Erdnuss Zufrieden blickt die Elfe das Pergament an und legt nach kurzem Überlegen mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Handfläche darauf. Als sie die Hand wieder wegnimmt und die Augen öffnet, ist das Pergament von einem schwachen Leuchten umgeben. Prüfend klopft die Elfe mit ihren Plattenhandschuhen gegen die Schrift, die nun eher die Konsistenz von Stahl zu haben scheint und wendet sich mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ab, um hinauszugehen. ---- Schwarz, wie die Nacht von Nurandiel Schattenherz NURAMÔN! Seine Stimme hätte den Namen weithin tragen müssen, doch ging sie fast vollkommen unter im tosenden Lärm der Schlacht. Nur einen Steinwurf entfernt sah er die rotgoldene Rüstung seines Bruders glänzen, mehr doch das Aufblitzen der gigantischen Klinge, die über ihm schwebte, bereit mit höllischer Kraft niederzusauen. Doch es hätte genauso gut in einer anderen Welt geschehen können. Unmöglich seinen Bruder rechtzeitig zu erreichen, noch die Wucht des Schlages abzufangen. Im letzten Moment nahm er das dunkle Leuchten eines heransausenden Schattenblitzes im Augenwinkel wahr und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, rollte ab und rammte dem nächststehenden Untoten seine Klingen direkt in den Unterleib. Schwarzes Blut ergoß sich über ihn, doch er emfpand nichtmal das Brennen auf der Haut, die dort, wo die stinkende Flüssigkeit unbedeckte Stellen traf, sofort hässliche Blasen schlug. Nurandil kam gewandt auf die Beine, drehte sich halb und ließ die Klingen in den nächsten Leib fahren. Mit brennender Verzweiflung kämpfte er sich Meter um Meter durch die Reihen der Feinde, in jene Richtung, so hoffte er, in der er seinen Bruder zuletzt gesehen hatte. Eine riesenhafte Höllenbestie ragte über ihm auf. Nurandils Augen weiteten sich. Das Wesen hob die gewaltigen steinernen Fäuste zum Schlag, als dicht über ihm eine Kugel reiner Magie mit voller Wucht hinwegbrauste und direkt in den grünflammenden Kopf einschlug. Die Bestie taumelte, ein Zittern lief durch ihre Glieder und Blitze zuckten. Dann barst sie auseinander. Einer der zerspingenden Brocken traf ihn an der Schläfe. Dann umfing ihn gnädige Dunkelheit. Schwefliger Dampf klebte in seiner Kehle. Er konnte die Augen nicht öffnen. Träge waberte sein Bewusstsein durch die Dunkelheit und kletterte mühsam an die Grenzen seiner Wahrnehmung. Stille. Alles war gräßlich still um ihn herum. Dann kamen die Schmerzen. Nurandiel keuchte gequält. Eine Weile noch lag er reglos da. Schließlich versuchte er die Hand zu heben und befühlte das, was er für sein Gesicht hielt, dort, wo er die Augen vermutete. Klebrige schmerzende Wunden. Er wischte und versuchte ein paarmal zu blinzeln. Neblige Schemen um ihn herum. War es Dämmerung? Dämmerte der Tag, oder die Nacht? Was war geschehen? Er versuchte sich umzuderhen und bereute sofort, als sengender Schmerz durch seine Glieder fuhr. Erneut sank er in die Dunkelheit zurück. Als Nurandiel das nächste mal erwachte, bebte die Welt um ihn herum. Ein nervtötendes Schütteln und Rütteln. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er sich klar wurde, dass es nicht der Boden war, der erzitterte, sondern sein eigener Körper. Eiseskälte in seinen Knochen doch sengendes Brennen auf der Haut. Er fieberte. Ein unsagbarer Gestank machte jeden Atemzug zur Qual. Schwefel, verbranntes Fleisch, Blut und Exkremente... der Geruch einer Schlacht und noch etwas... es stank nach Verwesung. Ein krampfartiges Würgen zog ihm sämtliche Innereien zusammen. Er schaffte es kaum, sich auf die Seite zu rollen, bevor er sich unter Schütteln und Würgen erbrach. Eine scheinbar endlose Ewigkeit brachte er in jener unwürdigen Haltung zu, bis nur noch trockenes Würgen übrig blieb. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Nuramôn... Unter Aufwändung aller verbliebenen Kräfte kroch er dahin, bis er endich den rotgoldenen Helm seines Bruders unter einigen Trümmern entdeckte. Er erkannte ihn sofort. Obwohl der Federbusch, der diesen Helm einst zierte nun völlig verklebt und zerzaust war, schimmerte doch die urspüngliche Farbe hindurch. Nunrandiel hatte ihm diese besonderen Federn geschenkt, bevor sie sich für die letzte Schlacht vor den Toren ihrer geliebten Heimatstadt rüsteten. Blutiges goldenes Haar quoll in hässlichen Strähnen daraus hervor. Ein paar weitere kriechende Bewegungen brachten ihn voran und schließlich erblickte er das Gesicht. Schreckgeweitet standen die Augen offen. Zu einem letzten Schrei war sein Mund erstarrt. Unfähig den Verlust seines geliebten Bruders hinzunehmen, packte er dessen abgetrennten Kopf und verstaute ihn in seiner Tasche. "Alles wird wieder gut, Nuramôn. Alles wird gut. Ich werde dich wieder gesund pflegen." Nur wenige verließen das Feld des Grauens und sahen die verblieben Reste Silbermonds wieder. Wurden gesund gepflegt und begannen die Stadt wieder aufzubauen. Nurandiel war einer von ihnen. Manches mal hatte einer versucht, ihn von seinem Bruder zu trennen, doch bereute derjenige sein Vorhaben schnell. Wie konnten sie sagen, dass Nuramôn nicht mehr zu helfen sei? Er verachtete sie. Er wollte den Glauben an dessen Genesung nicht aufgeben. Aus unerfindlichen gründen begann er, seinen Bruder "Murphy" zu nennen. Die wenigen überlebenden Freunde fingen an, ihn zu meiden. "Hat völlig seinen Verstand verloren!" hörte er sie hin und wieder flüstern. Nurandiel indess begann alles Lebendige und Gesunde anzuwidern. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mehr mit seiner Welt, seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag. Letztlich verließ er seine Heimat, die zu einem fremden Ort geworden war und zog nach Unterstatt. Hier ging es ihm allmälich besser. Er verdingte sich seinen Lebensunterhalt mit kleineren Auftragsarbeiten und ignorierte die dummen Kommentare über den bleichen Schädel, der vortan seine Tasche bewohnte und auch all die mitleidigen Blicke. Irgendetwas kratzte am Rande seines Bewusstseins, irgendetwas war ... falsch. Doch diesen Gedanken ließ er nicht zu. Einige Zeit später, er war gerade aufgenommen worden in eine Gemeinschaft, die ihn und auch seinen Bruder endlich zu akzeptieren schien, traf er die schöne Dame Kinamitha. Mit ihr teilte er manche Stunde und immer, wenn sie bei ihm war, vergaß er die schrecklichen Träume, die ihn Nacht für Nacht schreiend und schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf rissen. Bei ihr fühlte er sich zum erstemal wieder ... lebendig. Sie schien die einzige zu sein, die ihn verstand. Sie und noch jemand, den er zufällig in den stillen Gassen Unterstadts getroffen hatte. Er wusste nichtmal, ob es sich wirklich um einen Heiler haldelte. Ein Apotheker war er wohl, doch Nurandiel verstand von solcherlei nur wenig, wenngleich er sich selbst in letzter Zeit der Tränkebrauerei widmete. Der Mann hatte etwas eigenartiges an sich gehabt, doch er verspach Nurandiel zu helfen. Vielmehr seinem Bruder... ---- Aufstieg des Flohkönigs von Chantok Grauhorn left|ChantokAzeroth und seine Helden. Es gibt viele von ihnen und jeden Tag werden es mehr, jedoch, noch mehr als Helden gibt es Narren. Sie werden als Narren geboren oder zu welchen gemacht. Des Verstandes beraubt in unzähligen Gefechten, leer gesaugt vom Todesgeschrei der Schlachtfelder oder einfach nur weil der Bruder nicht von den Reizen seiner Schwester lassen konnte. Wie dem auch sei, Narren sind mehr als nur gefällige Unterhaltung wenn man im stande ist aus ihrer Torheit nutzen zu ziehen. Wie Kinder stolpern sie durch die Welt, geblendet vom Schein des belanglosen, glauben sie bereitwillig alles was man ihnen als Wahrheit anpreist. Unfähig den tückischen Betrug hinter der sauberen Maske der Aufrichtigkeit zu erblicken, wird jeder tölpelhafte Narr zu einem willkommenen Werkzeug. Azeroth und seine Helden. Wer braucht Helden wenn er Narren haben kann? Vor allem Narren die Helden werden wollen und so noch stärker von der Sehnsucht getragen werden an die kindlichen Ideale ihrer Gutenacht-Geschichten zu glauben. Jeder hat einen Flohkönig der einem sagt was man glauben soll… "Chantok!" rief Akando beiläufig während er den Rucksack packte. Feuerstein und Zunder, etwas Brot und erfrischendes Quellwasser verstaute er geschickt und mit der Erfahrung eines alten Wanderers. „Bist Du Dir sicher das er soweit ist Akando?“ fragte ihn sein alter Freund Kuruk zweifelnd. Akando blickte zu ihm auf und folgte seinem Blick hinaus auf dem Platz. Tief seufzend sah er Chantok seinem jüngsten Sohn zu, wie er im Wasser plantschte und über die Spiegelung seines Gesichts im Wasser lachte. Akando wendete sich wieder seinem ehemaligen Kampfgefährten zu und lächelte gequält. Schweigend packte er noch etwas Holz in den Rucksack, dass ihm Kuruk reichte. „Es erhellt mein Herz wenn Du lächelst Akando, aber ich sehe auch das es nicht Freude ist die Dich lächeln läßt.“ „Als Du mich damals fragtest, wo Du Dein Zelt errichten sollst, damit Du Deine Waren am besten verkaufen kannst, riet ich Dir diesen Platz hier. Neben dem großen Aufzug in Donnerfels.“ erwiederte Akando und Kuruk hörte geduldig zu. „Damals war ich mir sicher dass es ein guter Platz sein würde, oder?“ fuhr er fort und sah ihn wieder an. „Ja das stimmt und es war ein guter Rat, Du hast Dich nicht getäuscht.“ antwortete ihm Kuruk nickend. Schließlich blickte er wieder zu Chantok hinaus und hob zeigend die Hand, als ob er Akando dass ohnehin offensichtliche vor Augen führen wollen würde. „Aber sieh ihn Dir an, er ist fast ein Mann und spielt noch immer mit seinen Füßen.“. Akando folgt der zeigenden Hand und sah wieder zu Chantok hinaus, was ihn daran erinnerte das er ihn gerufen hatte. „Chantok! Komm, wir brechen gleich auf!“ rief er abermals hinaus. „Ja, dessen bin ich mir bewußt.“ erwiederte Akando seinem Freund, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Sohn abzuwenden. „Ich habe schon einmal die Ältesten gebeten das Ritual zu verschieben, wegen seinem Zustand, nocheinmal werden sie es nicht erlauben.“ sagte er zu Kuruk und blickte ihm in die Augen. Kuruk nickte stumm. „Er ist kein Kind mehr, auch wenn er sich immernoch so benimmt. So oder so, es ist Zeit dass auch er das Ritual vollzieht, vom Kind zum Mann.“ erzählt Akando weiter, während er wieder dazu überging den Rucksack zu packen. Kuruk sah wieder zu Chantok hinaus, der nun im Kreis lief und offenbar eine Biene versuchte zu fangen. Ein schmunzeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit, während er Chantok zusah. Er konnte Akandos Traurigkeit verstehen, jeder Vater wünscht sich einen starken Sohn auf den er stolz sein konnte. Chantok war stark, aber er hatte einen schwachen Geist. Schließlich sagte er zu Akando: „Mach Dir keine Sorgen mein Freund, auch er wird ein großer Taurenkrieger werden auf den Du stolz sein wirst können.“ und versuchte die düsteren Gedanken von seinem Freund zu vertreiben, während er Chantok weiter beobachtete. Akando hielt inne und seine Stimme zitterte als er antwortete „Nein…das wird er nicht Kuruk. Das einzige was ich mir erhoffen kann ist, dass er mir und unserem Stamm keine Schande bereitet“. Er atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen und nach einer kurzen Pause sagte er traurig „Es ist meine Schuld, allein meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihn niemals alleine mit dem Fluggreifen fliegen lassen sollen, aber ich ließ mich überreden und Tal, der Windreitermeister, meinte ein Rundflug um Donnerfels sei harmlos“. Kuruk legte seine Hand auf Akandos Schulter und erwiederte „Unsinn, es war ein unglückseliger Unfall. Er stand beim Landeanflug im Sattel auf, dadurch veränderte der Greif die Flughöhe nach ob und Chantok knallte mit dem Kopf gegen den großen Totem. Er hatte Glück das er damals schon ausgeprägte Hörner hatte.“. Akando nickte und sein blick war in die Vergangenheit gerichtet „Ja, ohne seine Hörner wäre vermutlich sein Kopf gespalten worden.“. Kuruk lachte während er sich weiter erinnerte „Meine Güte, war das damals ein Aufstand, seine Hörner hatten sich wirklich tief ins Holz gebohrt. Fast einen ganzen Tag hing er dort, Tal war die ganze Zeit am fluchen weil niemand landen oder starten konnte. Schließlich mußten wir eigens eine Leiter bauen um Chantok von dort oben runter holen zu können.“. Akando sah in sein lachendes Gesicht und konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln. „Der Windreitermeister beschwerte sich sogar bei Oberhäuptling Cairne“ sagte er zu Kuruk und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Cairne ist weise und so lehnte er Tals beschwerde ab. Er meinte dass wir mehr von unseren Kindern lernen könnten, als unsere Kinder von uns und so mußte ich Tal nur seinen Geschäftsentgang bezahlen.“. Er blickte wieder zu Chantok hinaus der begonnen hatte die Tauren an der Schmiede mit Fragen zu löchern. Bitter stellte er fest: „Ich habe keine Ahnung was das bedeuten soll Kuruk, ich bin nicht weise. Ich weis nur das der Kopf des Jungen an jenem Tag schweren Schaden genommen hat, die Druiden meinten niemand könne sagen ob sein Geist jemals wieder klar sein wird.“. Dann sah er wieder auf den Rucksack, schnürrte und schulterte ihn. Er nahm noch ein Seil in die Hand und band es sich an den Gürtel ehe er sich Kuruk zuwandte: „Leb wohl mein Freund, wenn alles gut geht sollten wir in fünf oder sechs Tagen wieder zurück sein.“. Kuruk nickte legte seine Hand abermals auf seine Schulter und erwiederte „Leb wohl, möge die Erdenmutter mit Euch sein und gebt auf Euch acht!“. Akando nickte zustimmend und ging zu Chantok hinaus. „Chantok! Los jetzt, wir brechen auf.“. Der Junge Taure hüpfte aufgeregt zu seinem Vater, seine großen schielenden Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung: „Wohin gehen wir Papa?“. „Wir unternehmen eine Reise, es wird Zeit für Dich die ersten schritte auf dem Weg zum Krieger zu machen.“ erklärte Akando mild und tätschelte Chantoks Stirn. „Welchen Krieger? Kenne ich ihn?“ fragte er aufgeregt. Akando seufzte und nach kurzem zögern sagte er: „Noch nicht mein Sohn, aber ich hoffe bald. Wenn Du tief in Dich blickst, wirst Du ihn vielleicht finden.“. In seinen Augen konnte er sehen, dass Chantok wohl nichts verstanden hatte, aber das störte ihn auch nicht. Vielleicht sagte er dass auch nur um selbst daran glauben zu können. ---X--- Akanto und sein Sohn Chantok waren bereits seit zwei Tagen unterwegs und zu Akantos staunen stellte sich sein Sohn nicht so ungeschickt an, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Chantok schien spaß daran zu haben Flachlandpuma zu jagen und Ebenenschreiter niederzuringen. Mit jeder Übung die Chantok meisterte, stieg seine Zuversicht das aus seinem Sohn doch mehr werden konnte als ein schielender Narr. Jedoch ertappte er sich dabei wie er selbst an diesen Erfolgen zweifelte. Was für einen Wert hätte es, wenn Chantok seine Taten nicht begreifen konnte? Wenn der Erfolg der Jagd für ihn genauso viel bedeutete wie sein eigenes Gesicht im Wasser wieder zu erkennen? So kam es, dass aus der Prüfung des Sohnes eine Prüfung des Vaters wurde. Eine Prüfung bei der er mit sich selbst rang, hin und her gerissen zwischen freudigen Stolz und tief betrübter Entäuschung. Am dritten Tage, sie erklammen gerade einen hohen Berg im Süden von Mulgore, hatte Akanto wenig Hoffnung dass sein Sohn jemals ein mächtiger Stammeskrieger sein konnte. So trottete er, versunken im Gefängnis seiner trostlosen Gedanken, vor sich hin. Am Gipfel schließlich sollte Chantok seine letzte Prüfung bestehen und einen Mantel aus den Fellen der Puma und den Federn des Ebenenschreiters herstellen. Schnee und Eis wurden stetig mehr, je näher sie dem Gipfel kamen und um Chantok nicht ständig im Auge behalten zu müssen, hatten sie sich mit Seilen aneinander gehängt. Chantok versuchte ein fröhliches lied zu pfeifen, hatte aber schwierigkeiten die richtigen Töne zu treffen. Akanto hingegen machte das gepfeife seines Sohnes sehr zu schaffen, seine Nerven waren gespannte wie ein Kriegsbogen und trugen nicht dazu bei seine Meinung über Chantok zu verbessern. Schließlich drehte er sich zornig um und fauchte seine Sohn an: „Chantok! Bitte!“. Chantok blieb verdutzt stehen und sah ihn überrascht an: „Hm? Wie? Was denn Papa?“. Akanto seufzte und sah ihn nur an, es war ihm nicht möglich zu sagen was er dachte. Nicht nur weil er zweifelte das Chantok ihn verstehen würde, nein, er konnte auch nichts dafür. Der Fehler lag bei ihm selbst, bei seinen Überzeugungen und Ansichten wie die Welt sich zu drehen hatte und so schüttelte er den Kopf und erwiederte leiser: „Ach nichts Chantok. Laß uns weitergehen, wir müssen vor einbruch der Dunkelheit am Gipfel sein.“. Chantok nickte und gerade als sich Akanto umdrehen und weitergehen wollte, hörte er ein lautes Knarzen und Knacken untersich im Boden. Chantok sah an sich herab, als er plötzlich und unvermittelt mit einem Ruck im Schnee versank. Bis zur Brust war er eingesunken und der junge Taure sah sich verblüffft um und versuchte zu begreifen was geschehen war. Chantok begann zu kichern und zu lachen, sein Vater jedoch erkannte sofort die drohende Gefahr. „Chantok!! Beweg Dich nicht, hörst Du? Nicht bewegen!“ rief er und hob die Hände. Chantok kicherte immer wieder und meinte er sei geschrumpft, dabei versuchte er sich aus eigener Kraft hochzuziehen. „Nicht bewegen sagte ich!“ rief ihm Akanto abermals zu und kroch ihm auf dem Bauch entgegen. Für ihn war die Situation vollkommen klar, unter Chantok befand sich ein Spalt im Boden, bei zuviel Bewegung würde er zweifellos einstürzen. „Hier, gib mir die Hand! Los, nimm meine Hand.“ sagte er alarmiert und streckte ihm hecktisch den Arm entgegen. Chantok, der merkte dass er sich nicht selbst befreien konnte, nahm die Hand seines Vaters, als sie es abermals knacken hörte. Akanto sah sich vorsichtig um und lauschte angespannt, Chantok merkte nun auch dass die Situation gefährlich war und fragte ängstlich: „Papa?“. „Nur die Ruhe mein Sohn, wir…“ begann Akanto zu sprechen, als er plötzlich einen lautes Knacken unter sich im Eis hörte. Er spürte wie etwas schweres an seinem Arm zog und sie sich beide ruckartig in Bewegung setzen. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass sie bereits am abstürzen waren. Lautlos flogen sie der Dunkelheit unter ihnen entgegen, bis sie schließlich mit einem dumpfen Knall am Boden aufschlugen. Noch bevor Akanto die Augen öffnete, spürte er Wärme im Gesicht und hörte das Knacken und Knistern von Holz. Das ruhige, gleichmäßige Licht eines Lagerfeuers schmeichelte ihm entgegen als er die Augen öffnete. Zu seiner Überraschung und Freude, sah er Chantok auf der anderen seite des Lagerfeuers. Getrocknetes Blut klebte in seinem Gesicht und seine Augen blickten ihn traurig an. Mit dem Bewußtsein kam auch der infernale Schmerz und als er es wagte auf sein Bein herab zu blicken, erkannte er schnell das es gebrochen war. Akanto sah wieder zu seinem Sohn auf und fragte leise: „Hast Du das Feuer gemacht?“. Chantok nickte und sagte kein Wort. „Gute gemacht Chantok, gut gemacht.“. „Papa?“ fragte er schließlich. „Ja Chantok?“, „Warum sind wir eigentlich hier? Ich meine, warum sind wir von zuhause wegegangen, haben diese Pumas und Ebenenschreiter gejagt?“ fragte er leise. Akanto richtete sich, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, auf und sah ihn musternd an: „Ja verstehst Du es nicht Chantok? Warum wir das tun?“. Chantok schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Sieh mal, im Leben eines jeden Tauren kommt der Moment wo aus ihm ein Mann werden muß. Wenn dieser Moment gekommen ist, muß er sich diesem Ritual unterziehen um so seiner Familie und seinem Stamm zu beweisen, dass er in der Lage ist für sich und andere zu sorgen. Chantok, Du gehörst einem Stamm der Krieger und Jäger an. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht dass Du in die Welt hinaus ziehst und ein mächtiger Held wirst, Deinem Stamm ehrest und mich Stolz machst. Verstehst Du das?“. Chantok sah seinen Vater lange schweigend an bis er schließlich nickte: „Aber warum bist Du dann in den letzten Tagen so gereizt gewesen Papa?“. Akanto sah ihn überrascht an und nach kurzem zögern erwiederte er leise: „Weil ich nicht glaube das mein Wunsch in erfüllung gehen wird, Chantok.“. Das traurige Gesicht seines Sohnes schnürrte ihm die Kehle zu und als Chantok mit zitternder Stimme fragte: „Weil…weil ich diesen Zustand habe?“ konnte er nur noch stumm nicken. Chantok nickte ebenfalls stumm und erhob sich kurz darauf. „Was hast Du vor Chantok?“ fragte Akanto besorgt. „Ich werde sehen ob ich einen Ausgang finde, eine Treppe vielleicht“ erwiederte Chantok leise, während er sich mit gesenktem Kopf tränen aus den Augen wischte. Akanto lehnte sich erschöpft zurück während sich Chantok mit einem brennenden Scheit in die Dunkelheit aufmachte. „Wir sind in einer Gletscherspalte Chantok, hier gibt es keine Treppen.“ sagte Akanto leise zu sich selbst. Chantok wanderte durch die blau schillernde Welt der Gletscherspalte, abstrakte von der Natur geformte Skulpturen aus Eis, waren seine einzigen stummen Zeugen. Dabei hing er trüben Gedanken nach, er versuchte zu verstehen was ihm sein Vater sagte und was es bedeutete. Jedoch kam er immer wieder nur zu dem schluß, dass er für alle eine Entäuschung war. Die Welt des Eises wandelte sich bald in Fels und Gestein, er vermochte nicht einzuschätzen wie lange er schon unterwegs war und wollte bereits umdrehen, als ein seltsames grünes Licht seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Neugierig folgte er dem Schein des Lichtes um kam schließlich in eine größere Kaverne. Die Wände waren bearbeitet worden und komplizierte Muster und Symbole waren darin eingemeiselt. Chantok betrachtete sie kurz, merkte aber bald das ihm schwindelig wurde wenn er sie zu lange betrachtete. Die Quelle des seltsamen grünen Lichtes fand er in der Mitte der Kaverne. Ein großer funkelnder Ball, der aus dem inneren heraus zu leuchten schien, stand auf einem alten dreibeinigen Gestell. Vorsichtig aber neugierig näherte er sich diesem faszinierenden Ding um es näher zu betrachten. Noch nie zuvor hatte er etwas vergleichbares gesehen und je länger er es ansah, um so schwieriger wurde es wieder weg zu sehen. Die Kugel schien zu pulsieren, wie das schlagende Herz eines großen Tieres. Chantok merkte das er der Kugel näher gekommen war, ohne das es ihm aufgefallen war, auch konnte er seinen blick nicht abwenden. Was war das nur für eine Kugel? Wo kam sie her? Warum ist sie hier? Und warum leuchtet sie? Ob darin vielleicht millionen Glühwürmchen wohnen? Wieder merkte er, dass er der Kugel näher gekommen war, aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht mehr. Er wollte nur noch wissen was es mit der Kugel aufsich hatte. Das pulsierende Leuchten wurde schneller, als würde es mit seinem Herz im gleichklang schlagen. Das Licht der Kugel hatte sein gesamtes Blickfeld eingenommen, nichts um ihn herum fiel ihm mehr auf. Plötzlich war es dunkel, nur die brennende Fakel die am Boden lag, erhellte noch diesen seltsamen Ort. Chantok sah das er seine Hände auf die Kugel gelegt hatte, seltsam denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern das getan zu haben. Das Licht der Kugel war erloschen und die Kugel selbst war nun aus kaltem Stein. Irritiert nahm Chantok seine Hände von der Kugel und hob die Fackel auf. Dann schüttelte er verwundert den Kopf und beschloss sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. „Chantok!“ hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme rufen. Instinktiv drehte er sich um und suchte die Quelle, die seinen Namen gerufen hatte. „Chantok, hörst Du mich?“ hörte er sie abermals. Zögerlich und ängstlich erwiederte er „Ähm…ja?“. „Du kannst mich hören?“ fragte die erfreut klingende Stimme. „Ah, ja, ich kann Dich hören. Wo bist Du? Warum versteckst Du Dich?“ fragte Chantok nach und drehte sich dabei mehrmals um. „Ich verstecke mich nicht, Du kannst mich nur nicht sehen.“ erwiederte die Stimme. Der junge Taure versuchte das zu verstehen, scheiterte jedoch, deshalb entschlos er sich weiter zu fragen: „Wer bist…Du?“. „Ich? Nun, ich bin…ah.wie soll ich sagen?“ schien die Stimme zu überlegen. Chantok wartete geduldig und kratzte sich dabei. „Ich, ich bin….ah. Ja genau, ich bin der Flohkönig.“ sagte die Stimme schließlich. „Wer?“ fragte Chantok verwundert nach. „Ich bin der Flohkönig, der Herr der Flöhe die auf Deinem Körper leben.“ wiederholte die Stimme belustigt. Chantok begann sich selbst anzusehen, die Arme, die Beine als er plötzlich wieder die Stimme hörte: „Du kannst mich natürlich nicht sehen, weil ich zu klein bin.“. „Und warum, kann ich Dich erst jetzt hören?“ fragte Chantok nach und versuchte noch immer das alles zu begreifen. „Ah…nun…weil….ich weis es auch nicht. Ich versuche schon sehr lange mit Dir Kontakt aufzunehmen.“ antwortete die Stimme. Chantok dachte darüber nach und kam zu dem schluß dass es an dem Absturz liegen mußte, dass er ihn erst jetzt hören konnte. „Nunja, ich muß jedenfalls zu meinem Vater zurück und einen Weg finden wie ich ihn hier raus bekomme. Vielleicht kannst Du mir ja unterwegs einiges über Dich erzählen, hm?“ erklärte der Taure und machte sich auf zu seinem Vater. „Aber gerne Chantok. Ich habe Dir viel zu erzählen und Du wirst Dir einige Dinge aufschreiben müssen.“ erwiederte die Stimme mit befriedigung. Akanto schiente unter großen Schmerzen sein Bein mit zwei Hölzern. Dann legte er das letzte Stück Holz ins stetig kleiner werdende Feuer. Ungeduldig wartete er auf seinen Sohn, es waren schon Stunden vergangen und seine Sorgen um ihn wurden immer größer. Was wenn er in eine weitere Spalte gefallen war? Er hätte ihn niemals gehen lassen dürfen, nicht Chantok. Er konnte ihn ja noch nicht einmal in der Stadt alleine lassen. Akanto machte sich selbst Vorwürfe und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, als er plötzlich schritte und Chantok´s Stimme hörte. „Chantok?“ rief er in die Dunkelheit. Chantok trat aus den Schatten hervor, ins sterbende Licht des Lagerfeuers. Mit ungewöhnlich tiefer und klarer Stimme antwortete er: „Ja Vater, ich bin zurück.“. „Der Erdenmutter sei Dank, ich haben mir schon große Sorgen gemacht. Hast Du einen Ausgang gefunden?“ sprach Akanto erleichtert. „Nein Vater. Aber ich habe eine andere Lösung gefunden.“ erwiederte Chantok der sich geschäftig in der Höhle umsah und schließlich seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Vater richtete. „Vater? Wenn ich es schaffe Dich hier heraus zu hohlen und Dich heil nach Hause bringe, habe ich Deine Prüfung dann bestanden?“. Akanto richtete sich etwas auf und sah ihn vollkommen verwundert an. „Vater?“ hakte Chantok nochmal nach. „Ah..ja..äh, natürlich Chantok.“ antwortete er verblüfft. „Gut, dann laß uns anfangen denn ich muß mich eilen.“ sagte Chantok und begann damit das Seil zu entknoten. „Eilen? Warum denn?“ fragte sein Vater nach. Chantok hielt inne und sah seinen Vater kühl an: „Ich muß nach Orgrimmar um eine Gilde zu finden die den Namen `Das Siegel` trägt. Auf meiner Liste stehen viele Namen, Vater. Viele Namen.“. Akanto sah seinen Sohn ungläubig an, er konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte und scheinbar spiegelte sich das in seinem Gesicht wieder. Chantok stand auf und ging auf ihn zu, hockte sich vor ihn hin und strich mit seiner Hand sanft über seinen Kopf: „Aber nun schlaf Vater, ruh Dich aus“. Als er sicher war das Akanto eingeschlafen war fügte er kühl hinzu „Du stellst zuviele Fragen Vater. Zu viele Fragen.“. Narren waren mir schon immer willkommen. An jedem Königlichem Hofe mag man einen finden, wie er spottet und schabernack treibend possen reißt. Doch wer mag wohl der größere Tor sein? Der Narr oder der König der an die unveränderlichkeit seines Reiches glaubt? Der Sohn oder der Vater, der gefangen ist in den starren Ritualen seiner Ahnen? Narren sind die schärfsten Schwerter, denn sie kommen immer als Löffel des Weges. Im Irrgarten ihrer Torheiten sind sie die Könige und es ist immer gut Könige zu kontrollieren… ---- Anekdoten Ein etwas missglückter Umzug Oder: wie Aico Drachenjäger sich über's Ohr hauen ließ. Wenig damenhaft, dafür umso herzhafter fluchend, zerrt eine Elfe an einem undefinierbaren Fetzen wollartigen Stoffes, der halb auf dem Boden angefroren ist. Etwas, das höchst verdächtig nach Dung aussieht, klebt ebenso verfroren daran. "Verfluchtes Mistpack, elendes!" Plötzlich löst sich der Fetzen mit einem Ruck und die Elfe landet promt auf dem Hintern. "AAAAAAAARRRR!!!" Vor Wut kreischend drischt sie auf den Boden, um sich gleich darauf mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Hand zu reiben. Der riesige schwarze Reitwolf neben ihr schnuppert beinahe zärtlich an ihren rasch rot anlaufenden Fingern. "Himmelverfluchtes Mistgesocks..." Aico greift mit beiden Händen in die dicke wuschlige Mähne des Wolfes und drückt kurz ihr Gesicht in sein Fell. "Nachtmähne... näschses mal beischtu den kleinen grünen Mistbieschtern die Ohren ab..." tönt es undeutlich aus dem dicken Fell. Seufzend steht sie auf und schwingt sich auf den Rücken des Wolfes. "Ich glaube wir können es sein lassen, Nachtmähne. Der Rest wird ebenso im Eimer sein, falls wir überhaupt noch was wieder finden. Wenigstens hab ich die Bücher in deinen Satteltaschen gelassen." freundschaftlich klopft sie den Hals des Tieres und der Wolf wendet sich in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Leicht drückt sie die Fersen in seine Flanken und nur einen Augenblick später ist von den beiden nurmehr eine weiße Wolke zu sehen, feine Eiskristalle, die sich rasch auf die verkrustete Schneedecke senken... Am Abend dieses Tages würde Aico in die Hallen des Siegels zurückkehren und Grolthok, dem Achivar folgendes berichten: "Was passiert ist?" Sie schnaubt vor Wut. "Reingelegt haben die mich. Übers Ohr gehauen! Übern Tisch gezogen! Die Drecksäcke..." Mit einem Hieb kippt sie sich den Rest des Kirschgrogs hinter die Binde und atmet ein wenig erleichterter auf. "Halsabschneider... nur ihren elenden Profit im Kopf, diese "§$%&/(" Grolthok grinst mühsam beherrscht darum, nicht lauthals los zu lachen in sich hineis. "Joar, lach nur... DU findest das witzig, kann ich mir vorstellen. Dir hats ja auch nicht die halbe Reiseausrüstung über ganz Northend verteilt." "Nun mach langsam, Mädchen. Ein paar Decken, ein Zelt... Kram. Was soll's?" Aico grummelt. "Und ein bisschen Stolz." Der alte Ork kichert... ein grunzendes Geräusch. Sie tritt gegen den Tisch. Die halbleere Flasche darauf schaukelt bedenklich. Schließlich muss sie selber grinsen. "Ist doch wahr... Verdammt nochmal das ganze Siegel hat auf diese Wollkodos gewartet. Wir wollten nach Dalaran ziehen, schon vergessen? Jetzt verschiebt sich das ganze um volle neun Tage. Neun Tage! Bloß, weil ich zu dämlich bin, und mich von diesen verdammten Wollkodohändlern übern Tisch ziehen lasse und wir jetzt neue Lasttiere besorgen müssen. Und das Gold ist natürlich auch flöten. Fhyr wird mir was husten. Und überhaupt... was da alles dran hängt. Nochmal Unterkunft verlängern, wieder alle sammeln, Vorräte neu planen... Ich trau mich gar nicht mehr unter ihre Augen... Mann!" "Nun beruhige dich mal, Mädchen. Sowas passiert eben. Bei Goblins muss man besonders aufpassen. Grad wenn's ums Gold geht. Nimm dir nächstes mal wen mit, der sich mit Kodos auskennt. Und lern was draus. Und wenn du mir jetzt nicht endlich den Rest der Geschichte erzählst, und zwar der Reihe nach!... dann brauchst du dich unter meine Augen auch nicht mehr trauen." Das runzlige Lächeln des Orkes straft seine Worte lügen und Aico scheint tatsächlich so langsam besänftigt. Seufzend nickt sie und lässt sich in den schweren Sessel plumpsen. "Also ich hab mir die Tiere genau angesehen. Standen gut im Futter, ruhig in ihrem Gehege... Das Beladen ließen sie willig zu und als es los ging, trotteten sie hinter ihrer Leitkuh hinterher, die sich von Nachtmähne und mir willig führen ließ. Und dann? ... dieser verdammte Bastard muss eine wilde Herde mit nem Haufen Wasweißichfutter angelockt und ihnen was untergemischt haben. Von wegen... aufgezogen und auf Karavanenarbeit trainiert... pah! Jedenfalls scheint das Zeug auf halbem Wege nachgelassen zu haben. Erst wurden sie nur unruhig und ich dachte schon, da kommt was auf uns zu... schlechtes Wetter... irgendwelches Wildzeugs, was weiß ich. Aber dann brach das erste aus der Reihe ... und kurze Zeit später konnte ich nur noch zu sehen, dass Nachtmähne und ich das Weite suchen, bevor sie sich von den Führungsleinen und voneinander los reißen und uns hinterher trampeln konnten... Das war's dann. Die Tiere sind auf und davon, der Goblin natürlich auch. Und den Rest des Tages hab ich damit verbracht, den Kram wieder einzusammeln, den ich der Leitkuh aufgeschnallt hatte, um Nachtmähne zu entlasten. Und den sie wie gesagt ... feeeeein säuberlich über die halbe Weltkugel verteilt hatte. ... MIT DUNG!" ... Noch spät in der Nacht würde Aico immer wieder ein grunzendes Auflachen hören, dass von nebenan aus dem Archiv zu ihr dringt und sie in einen Schlaf begleitet, der sich erst in den frühen Morgenstunden einstellen wird. ---- Ein fragwürdiger Hausdiener - Fredugast Rispenstein Aico berichtet, wie sie zu ihrem seltsamen Gehilfen kam... Hm, weißt du... das ist ne komische Geschichte mit Freddy. Als ich neulich mit Nachtmähne eine Runde um Unterstadt ritt, hörte ich's im Wald plötzlich fürchterlich krachen und schreien. Ich bin hin, um zu sehen was da los ist. Ein komisches Bild war das, sag ich dir! Da rannte ein Verlassener wie von Sinnen hin und her und versuchte einen kleinen Dämon los zu werden, der immerfort hinter ihm her hüpfte und ihm offenbar nicht von der Pelle rücken wollte. Nachtmähne sprang sofort los und jagte das Ding durch den halben Wald. Irgendwann war es erstmal weg... Und der Verlassene? Zitterte und jammerte grauselig. Hat ne ganze Weile gedauert, bis er ein Wort raus brachte und besonders viel verstanden hab ich trotzdem nicht. Ein bisschen was hab ich aber inzwischen herausbekommen, auch von einigen Bewohnern Unterstadts. Von denen weiß ich auch seinen ganzen Namen. left|FreddyFreddy ist ziemlich... nunja, will sagen nicht besonders... eh... klug. Scheint ganz so, als hätte der arme Kerl ein ungeheures Talent, was dämonische Magie angeht. Eine Macht, die ihn aber eher heimsucht, als dass er was damit anzufangen wüsste. Irgendein völlig bekloppter Hexer muss sein Talent mal erkannt haben und war wohl der Meinung, Freddy müsse damit umgehen lernen, bevor er Schaden anrichtet. Eine totale Fehlentscheidung, wenn du mich fragst! Irgendwie schafft er es zwar, dass ihn die Dämonen nicht gleich auseinander reißen, was an seinen ungeheuren Fähigkeiten liegen muss, aber im Grunde hat er einfach nur schreckliche Angst vor ihnen und weiß offenbar nichtmal so genau, wie er sie ruft. Schon gar nicht, wie er sie wieder los wird. Wie auch immer, ich hab mich seiner erstmal angenommen. Und siehe da: Freddy ist ungeheuer eifrig und fleißig. Man sollte ihm zwar nichts all zu Wichtiges auftragen, aber wenn es kleine Botengänge zu erledigen gibt, ist er regelrecht seelig und bisher auch recht zuverlässig. Musst ihm eben nur möglichst genaue Anweisungen und Wegbeschreibungen geben, dann klappt das. Man muss ihn von gefährlichen Dingen fern halten. Mir scheint nämlich, dass er seine Dämonen immer dann "versehentlich" ruft, wenn er Angst hat, aber das ist nur ne Vermutung von mir. Jedenfalls dachte ich, es wäre gut, ihn in der Nähe zu behalten und er könnte in den neuen Hallen sicher einiges leisten, was so an kleineren Arbeiten anfällt. Und dann ist da noch etwas: Die Sache mit den Toren. Das scheint etwas zu sein, wovor er sich nicht fürchtet und das er gut unter Kontrolle hat. Wenn wir ihn in Dalaran behielten, hätten wir immer jemanden, der unsere Gäste notfalls auf diesem Wege transportiert. Wir sollten nur darauf achten, dass niemand durchkommt, der ihn zu arg erschrecken könnte... oder zumindest langsam austesten, erstmal mit Personen, die er kennt. ---- Weiter geht's... Das Siegel__ Werkstätten__ Abenteuer & Anekdoten__ Das Siegel und seine Köpfe__ Mit dem Siegel im Bunde__ Geschichte__ Politische Struktur ---- Links Die Siegelbibliothek Die Siegelgalerie